Friendship With Benefits
by MangaMamma
Summary: Hakkai & Gojyo's friendship: will they ever be anything else? Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The usual. Don't own 'em, wish I did.

**A/N:** Yaoi in later chapters. Pairing is Hakkai/Gojyo. I'm usually a Sanzo/Gojyo fan but these two are just too cute and I happened to be in a cute mood at the time.

**Friendship With Benefits**

Gojyo supported his friend as he helped him walk over to the jeep and climb in the back. "Now you just stay put and I'll get you all bandaged up when we get back to the inn."

"Who…who is going to drive?"

"Me you dummy. Now sit back and shut up." The redhead hopped in the driver's seat with a smirk on his face. "Ok Hakuryu, let's go!"

Hakkai closed his eyes and prayed to the merciful goddess that he would make it to the inn in one piece.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hakkai winced as Gojyo cleaned the gash on his side. It took them awhile to get the bleeding under control, but now Gojyo was able to properly clean the wound and stitch it up. The demon winced once again and muffled a cry as his friend began to expertly stitch the gash closed.

Gojyo looked up at the small sound and saw Hakkai looking away to the side, biting his bottom lip. "Hakkai? Is it that bad? Would you like me to see if Sanzo has any painkillers left?"

"N-no, I'm fine Gojyo." He turned and offered a smile, but Gojyo recognized it as one of his fake smiles, reserved for times when Hakkai didn't want anyone to know what he was feeling.

Gojyo went back to the task at hand, knowing better than to push the subject. He kept his attention on the needle and thread as Hakkai spoke up again. "Thank you Gojyo. For coming after me and for taking care of me. Once again, I'd be dead without you."

"Yeah, well I couldn't let the only person who doesn't piss me off on a daily basis die, now could I?"

Hakkai chuckled and the action caused him more pain. "Ah…damn it." Gojyo raised an eyebrow at the cursing demon, but he saw the look in the green eyes and lowered his gaze. He knew that look too. Hakkai was withdrawing into himself. He did that whenever he was depressed or mad at himself. Gojyo guessed that right now, he was a little bit of both.

"Alright, you're officially in one piece again." Gojyo got up from his knees and went over to the bathroom to clean up and pack the medical kit away. "Hey, you hungry? I can bring you something."

Hakkai had maneuvered himself to sitting on the bed, back against the wall, staring out the window. "No thank you. I'm just going to sit here for awhile and then maybe get some rest."

Gojyo stood by the door, his hand on the knob, "I'll check in on you later then." He watched Hakkai for a few moments, the figure unmoving, unblinking. "You did everything you could. You can't save everyone Hakkai." The demon never acknowledged the comment, and Gojyo left without another word, worried for his friend.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Hey Gojyo! How's Hakkai?"

The redhead sat down at the table with Goku and Sanzo and motioned to the waitress for a drink. "He'll be fine. Needs a few days of rest though."

"So we're stuck here because he decided to be stupid. Perfect." Amethyst and crimson eyes glared at each other. "Don't give me that look. It was stupid and you know it." The monk got up and headed out the door without a glance back.

"Sanzo? Hey Sanzo, wait up!" Goku started to get up and go after the monk, but Gojyo's words stopped him.

"Let him go. He's just pissed because Hakkai did a stupid thing."

"But Gojyo….you looked like you were going to kill Sanzo for calling Hakkai stupid."

"True. But that's because only I am allowed to call Hakkai stupid." Gojyo smiled at the frothy drink placed before him and he gratefully took a long drink. "So, you hungry?"

"Am I!"

The two teammates sat in the restaurant and gorged themselves happily until it came down to the last meat bun. Then a fight ensued and they were thrown out by the waitress.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Gojyo made his way up the stairs and quietly let himself into the room. He silently undressed until he was wearing nothing but his boxers and a t-shirt and he slipped into his bed. As he lay there, waiting for sleep to overtake his mind, he couldn't rid himself of images of Hakkai's green eyes, hard and sparking with anger as he dealt the fatal blow to the demon overlord. He hadn't seen that kind of anger in him in a very long time. He also hadn't seen him this hurt in a long time either.

Yes, he had been stupid to go back to that village and help those demon-hating people rid their village of their demon overlord. But that was Hakkai. He valued life and when he saw people in need, he helped. So what if the people of the village had already tried to kill them once? They did it out of fear instilled in them by the demon overlord that terrorized their village.

But Hakkai wouldn't leave. He insisted on staying behind and helping them. So the three of them had left him there with the understanding that he would catch up with them soon. Gojyo lasted half a day's journey before he decided to take Hakuryu and go back for Hakkai. Sanzo may not have any trouble being a coldhearted bastard, but Gojyo did. Especially when it came to his friends. And Hakkai was his best friend. He felt guilty leaving him in the first place. _If only I'd backed him up from the start, he wouldn't be in this condition_.

Gojyo rolled over onto his side and watched the sleeping figure, covered in blankets and moonlight. "Hakkai? You awake?" Gojyo got up and padded over to the other bed and looked down at the peaceful face. He so rarely got to see Hakkai without his monocle on, and it was a bit strange to see him now, hair brushed back, his face fully exposed.

Gojyo admired the man. He'd often heard people, mainly women of course, describe Hakkai as beautiful. Men weren't supposed to be beautiful were they? They were supposed to be handsome or sexy, maybe even cute. But beautiful? Gojyo admired the long eyelashes that rested on pale cheeks, thin pink lips that even when not smiling, were inviting somehow. He saw Hakkai's long slender fingers tangled within his auburn hair that was shiny even in the moonlight.

Gojyo reached out a hesitant hand, his fingertips barely touching the warm skin of the sleeping demon's cheek when he pulled back as if bitten. _What the hell am I doing_! He stared down at his friend, still feeling the need to touch him, but restraining himself. _Maybe that blow to the head was worse than I thought._ The confused half-demon went back to his bed and eventually fell asleep, thinking back on the time he and Hakkai had lived together, so long ago.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Gojyo opened his eyes wide at the sound of someone pounding on the door. He sat up and growled as he heard the voice on the other end. "Hey! Wake up Gojyo! Sanzo says no breakfast until we're all ready! Wake up! I'm starving!"

Gojyo yanked the door open and pulled the smaller young man up to his face by his collar, his voice hushed, but acidic. "Listen you inconsiderate little monkey. Hakkai needs to rest. And he won't be able to rest with you pounding on the door like a lunatic. Now go back to your tree and I'll be downstairs for breakfast soon. If you can't wait, eat Sanzo."

And with that, Gojyo tossed Goku into the hallway and closed the door. He leaned his forehead against the door and sighed. "As usual you were too hard on him Gojyo." The redhead turned to see Hakkai's green eyes fixed on him, smiling. "Good morning."

"Hmph. For some maybe." Gojyo went back to his bed and fell into it, closing his eyes. "How do you feel?"

"Ok I guess. Sanzo stopped by last night and gave me some pain killers so I was able to sleep."

Gojyo smirked at Sanzo's secret being revealed. _The coldhearted bastard cares after all_. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll have someone from the inn bring me some food. You get some sleep or eat or do whatever you want to do. I'll be fine. I'm just going to lay here and recover."

Gojyo sat up and looked over at Hakkai. "No, you're going to lay here and wallow in depression and self loathing." Stunned green eyes met his crimson. "I'll go and get us some breakfast and we'll play cards. And before you decide to protest, yes, this is what I want to do. So don't go anywhere. I'll be right back."

Gojyo put on his jeans and shoes and went downstairs to get some breakfast. Hakkai waited for his friend to return, occupying his mind with thoughts of what Gojyo was doing at his bedside last night.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Gojyo spent the morning with Hakkai, eating breakfast and playing cards. Correction. Eating breakfast and losing at cards. "Damn it Hakkai! Why do I still play with you?" Gojyo threw his cards down in disgust as the green-eyed demon across from him chuckled. Gojyo forgot his frustration at the sight of his friend smiling. Truly smiling. "You are one lucky bastard." He leaned back and lit up a cigarette, waiting for Hakkai to deal the next hand.

"I suppose I am." Hakkai's eyes lost the smile, even if his lips didn't and they both knew what he was thinking. He was lucky to be alive. That demon overlord had him dead-to-rights. Hakkai was preparing to die, unable to generate any chi, he laid there, waiting for the final blow from the demon's staff. Instead, the staff had been stayed by a chain wrapped around it. The demon turned his attention to the newcomer, leaving Hakkai for the moment. After all, he was no longer a threat. Hakkai watched as Gojyo battled the demon overlord, drawing him further and further away.

Hakkai couldn't let Gojyo battle alone, so he forced his body to move, crawling towards the combatants. Along the way, he found a discarded halberd and used it to prop himself up. He leaned against a tree, supporting and concealing himself, and followed the action, finally making eye contact with Gojyo. _Bring him to me. I will kill him_. Hakkai saw Gojyo's hesitation, but the redhead nodded and started to draw the overlord towards him. He watched with the alert and skilled eyes of an expert tactician, waiting for the right moment. Finally, the overlord was within striking distance. Hakkai stepped out from behind the tree, and with a cry full of hatred, he swung the halberd, beheading the unsuspecting demon.

As Hakkai watched the overlord dissolve into a million particles of dust, he turned grateful eyes to the approaching half demon. Gojyo, his best friend, had once again saved his life. He sunk to the ground, letting the halberd fall from his hands. Hakkai surveyed the destruction before him.

He'd come here to save the villagers. But they had once again tried to kill him and he was forced to defend himself. He didn't kill them of course and the overlord saw this, so he used the villagers as shields. Hakkai was forced to defend himself and wait for the demon to make a mistake. But it was Hakkai that had made the mistake. He had miscalculated on a chi blast and had killed the villager being used as a shield. That was when he'd let the overlord get the advantage. He'd stood there in stunned horror as the villager crumpled to the ground, his body burned beyond recognition. Hakkai suffered blow after blow in his shocked state. He finally brought himself out of it, mounting an offensive, but he was so badly wounded by this point that his body just didn't have what was needed to defeat the overlord.

And just as he was preparing to feel the blade of the overlord end his life, he was once again granted a reprieve from death. His crimson-haired savior had shown up just in time. Once Hakkai saw Gojyo, he knew everything would be alright. That was how things worked for them. Whenever one of them was in any sort of trouble, once the other showed up, things worked out fine.

"Hey. Hakkai. You in there?" Hakkai shook off the thought and looked up to see inquiring crimson eyes aimed at him.

Hakkai smiled and began to deal the cards. "Oh, sorry. I just spaced out there for a moment."

Gojyo's keen eyes studied his friend's movements. He was still hurting. A lot. He was trying not to move any body part unnecessarily and the result was a stiff and awkward demon. "Last hand. You need to rest."

"I won't argue with you."

"It wouldn't do you any good."

"That's what I thought."

The last hand had Hakkai winning yet again and Gojyo thankful they didn't play for money. Gojyo picked up his jacket and headed for the door. "I'm going out for a bit. Do you need anything before I leave?"

"I'm fine Gojyo. You worry too much." He slid down into the soft bed and sighed. The painkillers had worn off over an hour ago, but he hadn't wanted to be alone yet, so he kept his mouth shut, waiting for Gojyo to decide to leave.

"Only about you." He turned and left the injured demon to recuperate. "I'll check back in around lunch time. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"Who, me?" His voice was as innocent as could be.

Gojyo chuckled and closed the door behind him, "Exactly. Later."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Gojyo wandered the marketplace, not really looking for anything in particular. He just wanted Hakkai to get some rest so he'd left him alone. He couldn't find Sanzo and Goku so that left him to his own devices. As he walked through the various stalls, a pretty face caught his eye and he made his way over to the booth.

"Hello there."

"Hello. How are you today sir?"

"Much better now that I've seen you."

The pretty blonde giggled and blushed slightly. "So what's your preference?"

"Huh?" Gojyo hadn't heard that response before.

The girl indicated the stacks of books between them. "What kind of books do you like to read?"

Gojyo looked down and finally noticed all the books. He hadn't been paying attention to what the girl was selling. All he saw was a nice rack and a pretty pair of green eyes. "Oh. Hmmm. That's a good question." He smiled back at the young girl and when he looked into her eyes again, thoughts of a certain green-eyed demon came into his mind. "Do you have any history books?"

"Right over here."

Gojyo selected several books for Hakkai to read while convalescing. Two were history, one was a compilation of local folklore, one on flowers, one on birds, and one which seemed to be more of a writer's guide, but the girl said it contained fascinating information on symbolism used in literature.

So Gojyo had purchased the books and kept wandering around the town. It was a nice day and the air was so clean and fresh up here in the mountains. It was almost lunch time when Gojyo decided to head back and check on Hakkai and deliver the books.

When Gojyo opened the door to their room, Hakkai was asleep. He quietly placed the books on the bedside table and left. He'd promised the girl he'd come back when she got off work, which should be right about now. _And I hate disappointing a lady_.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"We move out tomorrow, with or without you!" Sanzo slammed his hand down on the table, not caring who stared at this point. He was fed up with Gojyo babying Hakkai. They had a mission. And hanging around in this town for a week wasn't part of it.

"If you leave without us you'll be walking monk!"

"At least I'll be doing something other than sitting on my ass in this town." Sanzo stood up and headed for the door. "C'mon Goku."

"But Sanzo---"

"I said now!"

Goku cringed at the tone and turned apologetic eyes to the redhead. "It's ok Goku. Go ahead. He's helpless without you whether he admits it or not."

The young man smiled and visibly relaxed at Gojyo's words. "Right." He ran out the door to catch up with the angry monk.

Gojyo finished his drink and went upstairs with a tray of food and a flask of sake. He opened the door and found Hakkai reading one of the books he'd picked up for him yesterday. He was greeted with a warm smile that made all his anger at the monk just disappear. Hakkai had that power over him. He could make him feel better with a single look.

"Hello there."

"Hey. Brought you some dinner."

"Thank you." Hakkai got up slowly and walked over to the small table in their room and cleared off the books and papers. "I heard Sanzo outside grumbling. Would that have anything to do with me?"

"Hmph. Damn monk."

"I'll take that as a yes." Hakkai sat down and began to set the food out and pour the drinks while Gojyo washed up. "I'm recovered enough to leave Gojyo. There's no need to delay anything for me."

He sat down and Gojyo emerged from the bathroom to join him. "If you can't fight Hakkai, you're useless to us." Hakkai frowned at the truth of his friend's words. "That's what Sanzo said. And that's why he's going to be walking if he leaves without us."

"Gojyo, if Sanzo thinks we should leave---"

"Shut up Hakkai. I doubt you could even drive a full day."

"You or Sanzo could drive. I can sit in the back until I'm fully healed."

Gojyo looked at Hakkai, knowing his friend was once again just trying to keep everybody happy. Heaven forbid he inconvenience the monk and take some time to heal. "Look Hakkai. You're going to stay here until you're well enough and that's final."

"And who will be the judge of that?"

"Me of course."

"I see." Hakkai raised his cup at his friend, "Then here's to good health my friend."

"I'll drink to that."

Hakkai chuckled as he began to serve the food, "You'll drink to anything Gojyo."

"Just about."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hakkai and Gojyo drank the night away, laughing and playing cards. Sanzo and Goku had joined them at one point, but the monk and his faithful saru retired once the town bells chimed 2am. Before Sanzo left he had agreed to stay in town for two extra days. "After that, I'll shoot you myself to put your lame-horse ass out of commission. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

Hakkai's face and tone let Sanzo know that the man took him seriously and he would be prepared to leave in two days, fully healed or not.

"Well, I think I'm going to call it a night." Gojyo got up and stretched before undressing and heading into the bathroom to wash up. When he came out and sank down into his bed, he marveled at how even when injured and on painkillers, the quiet Hakkai could drink them all under the table. "Goodnight Hakkai."

"Goodnight Gojyo."

Hakkai lay there for an hour or so, unable to sleep. He finally got out of bed and carefully put on his jacket, pants and boots and headed out of the room. He inhaled deeply when he merged from the inn and out into the fresh night air. It felt good to breathe cool, fresh air. He walked out into the town square that the inn overlooked and sat down on a bench under a tree. He really wasn't feeling any pain at this point thanks to the painkillers and the sake. He looked up at the crescent moon peeking out from behind the clouds.

"Nice night."

Hakkai smiled at the voice and turned to see Gojyo standing there, cigarette in his mouth. "I'm sorry if I woke you when I left. I tried to be quiet."

"You were quiet. I wasn't asleep." Gojyo sat down next to him and leaned back, looking up into the night sky to see what Hakkai found fascinating only moments ago.

"Thank you again for the books. They're the perfect thing to keep me occupied."

"Thought you might enjoy them." He cast a sideways glance at the demon next to him, "Besides, I haven't seen you read in awhile. Any reason why?"

"Events haven't exactly allowed me much free time."

"You should make time."

Hakkai looked over at his friend who still had his crimson eyes fixed on him. "You really do worry about me, don't you?"

"Hmph." Gojyo turned his attention back to the night sky, not willing to participate in the conversation any longer. At least, not the topic at hand anyway. The two friends sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Gojyo finished his cigarette and stomped out the butt, creating the only sound to be heard within the square. "You ready?"

"No. I think I'll stay a little longer. You go back to bed." Hakkai saw the look and he chuckled as he turned away from his friend. For some reason, the look of concern in those crimson eyes made the heat rise to his cheeks. "I'll be fine Gojyo. I made it out here, didn't I?"

Gojyo opened his mouth to say something, but decided better of it. He sighed and started to head back to their room. "'Night."

"Goodnight Gojyo."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Gojyo stood at the window looking down at the spot he knew Hakkai to be occupying. He couldn't see the demon because of the tree, but he stared anyway. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until he knew Hakkai had made it safely to bed. He wasn't sure why he was so worried. He'd seen him injured before. Too many times in fact. The problem with looking out for his best friend was that most of his injuries were internal. He suffered internal damage to his body when he used his chi beyond its breaking point as a shield, usually to protect all of them.

But this time, he'd taken major hits and they were very evident. Gojyo shuddered as he recalled the condition he found Hakkai in, preparing himself to die at the hands of that disgusting overlord. If he'd died…if Hakkai had left him here….alone…..

Goku may be like a little brother to him, but he had Sanzo to look after him. And Sanzo…..well they had a volatile relationship that worked for them. They didn't hate each other. Sanzo just made it very difficult for people to truly _care_ about him.

But Hakkai was his best friend. The only person in this world he truly cared for. He didn't even care for his brother as much as he cared for Hakkai. _I suppose you could say I love him. Why not_? _All love isn't romantic. Love can exist between friends. _He loved Hakkai as his best friend. He didn't want to lose him and he would always worry about him. Especially if he kept doing stupid stuff like he just did.

Gojyo sighed and turned away from the window, heading back to his bed. But as he turned, he came face to face with glittering eyes. "Oh shit!" The redhead stumbled a step backwards, a hand on the wall for support. "Hakkai! What are you trying to do? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Hakkai stood there, his heart was pounding so hard he was having trouble finding words. "I-I'm sorry." They stood there a few moments in silence and then Hakkai found his voice. And a smile. "What were you looking at?"

"A tree." Gojyo brushed past the demon and went to lie down on his bed.

"I never knew you to be such a nature lover." Hakkai lingered at the window, looking out at the square before sliding into bed.

"I'm not."

"Then why were you looking at a tree?" Hakkai felt like sparring with his friend. He always enjoyed drawing things out of people that they didn't want to reveal. And one of his favorite targets was Gojyo. Mainly because he wanted to know as much about the half demon as possible. But his favorite target would always be Sanzo. The closed off monk didn't want anything revealed about himself and whenever Hakkai managed to get a piece of information, he considered it a great victory. But it was Gojyo he was concentrating on now and it didn't appear his friend was in the mood because he hadn't answered his question yet.

"Gojyo?"

"Hmph."

"So why were you looking at a tree?"

Hakkai waited and still didn't hear anything. Just as he was about to try one more time before calling it a night, he heard a muffled answer.

"Because I like the color green." Green like the emeralds that he knew were looking at him right now.

"I never knew that about you. Would you like to know a few things about the color?"

"Isn't it a bit late for Sensei Hakkai to be awake?"

"Sensei Hakkai is always awake and waiting Gojyo."

"Fine. What do you know about green Sensei?"

"Green can symbolize growth, harmony, freshness, and fertility. It has a strong emotional correspondence with safety and it has great healing power. It is the most restful color for the human eye and can actually improve vision depending on the environment. Green suggests stability and endurance."

"That explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Why you prefer to wear green and were born with green eyes. You **_are _**green Hakkai."

Hakkai lay there, contemplating his friend's remark. It was a lovely compliment and rather poetic. He liked the idea of Gojyo thinking of him as green. He felt his cheeks getting warm at this last thought but he didn't know why.

"Hakkai?"

"Yes?"

"What does….what about red. What does red mean?"

"Red? Well, it's a very emotionally intense color. It is associated with war, danger, strength, and determination. It also represents passion, desire, and love."

"Is there anything you don't know Hakkai?"

Hakkai chuckled, "Plenty."

"That's good to know."

"Why?"

"That means I may still be able to teach you a few things."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that."

"Don't you trust me?"

"With my life."

"Then you have nothing to worry about. Now go to sleep before I knock you out."

"Alright. No need to get like Sanzo. Goodnight red."

"What did you say?" Gojyo rolled over to glare at the demon, but only his back was visible so Gojyo just grumbled and closed his eyes.

"Oh, nothing." Hakkai pulled the blanket up to his chin, a small smile on his face as he fell asleep.

_to be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: The usual. Don't own 'em, wish I did.

**A/N**: Yaoi in later chapters. Pairing is Hakkai/Gojyo.

Thanks to Crimson 1, YukitoK and tigermink for your reviews! I hope the next chapter is to your liking. Sorry it's shorter, I'll make it up to you next chapter.

**Friendship With Benefits**

**Chapter 2**

Hakkai watched the redhead out of the corner of his eye. He'd come back earlier than expected from his night of drinking and gambling, grumbling under his breath. He'd barely answered Hakkai when the demon inquired about his early return, slamming the bathroom door behind him. Hakkai hadn't taken offense, figuring he'd lost too many hands of cards and now he was pissed with himself.

But when he came out of the bathroom, he glared at Hakkai before throwing himself into bed. Hakkai pretended he didn't notice, seemingly keeping his attention on the book at hand, but the look had caused a stab of worry to penetrate his insides. _What could I possibly have done wrong? I've barely left this bed. Or was that the problem? Is he tired of taking care of me_?

Hakkai let these thoughts plague him for the next few hours to the point of obsession. He couldn't read the book, he couldn't sleep. He just had to know.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Gojyo lay with his back to the demon. He was thankful that Hakkai hadn't tried to talk to him once he came out of the bathroom. He was afraid of what he would have said to him. The night had been going well. He was up over $400 and not only was Lady Luck on his side, but so was a beautiful brunette named Sarah.

Gojyo had bowed out of the high stakes game early having won over $600 and becoming more interested in Sarah than the cards. So he escorted Sarah back to her place. Things were going as expected, he and the brunette hastily making their way to her bed, kissing and groping and dropping clothes as they went. They had collapsed on the bed, the woman resting on top of Gojyo looking down at him with that lustful glint he knew so well. But suddenly, the green eyes he was looking into were not those of the woman. He blinked a few times, thinking the alcohol was playing tricks on him. When he opened his eyes and looked up at the woman again, he wasn't seeing the brunette. He was seeing Hakkai.

Gojyo shoved the shock of the image aside and rolled over, growling, pinning the woman under him. He decided he wouldn't look at her. Maybe she looked a lot like his friend and he just hadn't noticed it before. But as he satisfied himself, focusing on the pleasure of the moment, flashes of Hakkai kept assaulting his mind. Gojyo pounded harder and harder as if slamming into the brunette below him would rid him of the images of his best friend.

Gojyo hadn't stayed long afterwards. He normally wasn't so selfish a lover or so callus as to leave so soon, but he needed some fresh air. He needed to get away from the brunette and just clear his mind. He wandered the town trying to focus on anything other than what his mind was insisting on thinking about. He stomped out his cigarette and reached into his pocket for another only to come up empty-handed. "Fuck." The redhead sighed in defeat and headed back to the inn.

As he entered the inn, the innkeeper's wife spotted him and smiled. "Good evening young man. Will you be needing any food or drink for you and your friend this evening?" Gojyo narrowed his eyes at the jovial woman. _My friend? I don't like the way she said that. What the hell was that supposed to mean, 'my friend'_? Gojyo just mumbled and shook his head 'no' as he bounded up the stairs two at a time.

By the time he reached his room, he was dreading seeing Hakkai and that pissed him off even more because he was his best friend. So he had decided not to hide his frustration, hoping the astute demon would catch on and not talk to him. And things were going just fine until he heard that voice.

"Gojyo?"

"What?" He sounded annoyed. _Take the hint Hakkai_.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?" _Shit! Never answer with a question._

"Well, you're back pretty early, obviously angry and well….you gave me a dirty look when you came out of the bathroom."

_Is there anything he doesn't notice? He was reading his book for heaven's sake_! "Just an unlucky night. Go to sleep Hakkai."

"But Gojyo, why---"

Gojyo sat up and spun around to face the inquisitive demon, "Just drop it Hakkai!"

Hakkai started at the glinting crimson eyes fixed on him. Gojyo had never, in four year's time, yelled at him. _What is going on? What did I do_?

Gojyo saw the hurt in those green eyes even from across the room, but he didn't care. He just wanted this day to end. Hakkai was just going to have to accept not knowing everything.

"Ok, sorry. Goodnight Gojyo." Hakkai lay down, his back to his friend. Gojyo sighed and lay back down, feeling guilty. Without knowing it, both were having the same thought: _Now I'll never get to sleep_.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The next morning Hakkai woke up to find himself alone. He sighed and got up, washed and dressed. It took him awhile to get ready, his body stiff and sore from his injuries and lack of movement. By the time he made it downstairs, Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo were almost done breakfast.

"Good morning everyone."

"Hakkai!"

The demon smiled at the genuine and enthusiastic greeting from their 'youngest' member. "Hey Goku." He sat down and the waitress came over to take his order. It felt good to be out of the room and with his friends again, doing something normal. "So what are everyone's plans for the day?"

"The same thing we've been doing for the past eight days. Waiting for your ass to heal." Sanzo ruffled his paper back up in front of his face, not bothering to meet the crimson glare he knew was aimed at him.

"Ok." Hakkai cast a quick glance at Gojyo, but the redhead was still leaning on his elbows staring down into his coffee cup. "You know, I think I'm going to head back upstairs. Maybe I'm not ready for this yet." The sullen demon headed upstairs to his room, having suddenly lost his appetite.

"Hakkai, wait!" The demon stopped and turned to see Goku bringing him a plate of food and a cup of coffee. "I'll bring this upstairs for you. You have to eat something."

Hakkai ruffled the mop of brown hair and smiled. "Thank you Goku. That's very sweet." One more glance at the table to confirm Gojyo was completely ignoring him, and Hakkai followed Goku upstairs.

The two demons headed upstairs while Sanzo and Gojyo sat at the breakfast table, both angry at Hakkai for their own reasons. "I'm outta here. Later monk."

"Not playing nursemaid today?"

"Go to hell."

"All in due time."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hakkai sat at the small table with Goku and ate his breakfast, enjoying the other demon's company. "Ok. So the thing to remember is to never show any emotion. You'll give yourself away."

"Oh, ok." Goku stared at the cards in his hand. "How's this?"

Hakkai chuckled. Goku was holding his cards so close to his big golden eyes, he could read the cards in the reflection. _Just like Gojyo_. A frown took over his face as he thought back to Gojyo yelling at him last night and then not even acknowledging him this morning.

"Hakkai? What am I doing wrong?"

"Huh? Wrong? What do you mean Goku?"

"Well I asked you if my poker face was any good and you frowned. What am I doing wrong?"

Hakkai sighed and put his cards down, "I'm sorry Goku. I wasn't frowning at you. I'm really not feeling great right now. Do you mind if we continue this later?"

"No, that's fine. You rest and I'll stop by later, ok?"

"That sounds fine. Thanks for breakfast Goku."

"No problem. Sorry about Sanzo. He's just grumpy this morning. He didn't mean it."

Hakkai gave Goku a knowing smile as he closed the door. He sat on the edge of the bed, elbows on his knees, face resting in his hands. Sanzo did mean what he said. And normally, Hakkai could shrug him off or retort with something that would shut the monk up for awhile. But this morning he didn't have the energy to face Sanzo. He was worried about what he did to make Gojyo so angry with him. _I can't apologize if I don't know what I did wrong_.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Gojyo wandered through the town making his way to the outskirts, not wanting to be around anybody at the moment. He hadn't slept well last night after he yelled at Hakkai. He felt bad for being angry at him but he didn't know how else to feel. He sure as hell wasn't going to let the feelings he had with the brunette last night come through again. _What the fuck was that_! Gojyo threw himself against the tree and sank to the ground, thankful for the bark scraping his back. Now that was a feeling he knew how to handle.

He lit a cigarette and stared up into the forest canopy. _Maybe it was just a fluke. Some weird ass waking dream, no **nightmare**, brought on by too much alcohol. That had to be it_. Gojyo scoffed and took another drag. _There's no way I'm attracted to Hakkai. That's ridiculous!_ The red-haired half demon started to relax, realizing just how stupid he was acting. _Attracted to Hakkai_? He chuckled out loud at the thought now.

Gojyo sat under the tree and finished his cigarette, deciding that when he got back he would apologize to Hakkai and make it up to him by letting him beat him mercilessly in cards.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Gojyo returned to their room to find it empty. _Hmph. Where the hell did he go? He should be resting, the dumbass_. The redhead threw himself into his bed and decided to take a little nap and wait for his friend. _Won't get a chance to do this for a long time, might as well enjoy it while I can_.

The redhead lay there, eyes closed, relaxed. He let his mind wander to whatever it chose, knowing he would be asleep soon. Nothing notable came to mind and Gojyo fell asleep as vague images and colors danced before his eyes. Then he saw a pair of smiling lips. Without seeing the rest of the face, Gojyo knew it was Hakkai's. His friend had given him that smile enough for Gojyo to recognize it anywhere.

The image faded and Gojyo's dream continued. He heard voices that were laughing and shouting. He immediately recognized Sanzo's voice. The monk's voice dripped with disdain and Gojyo frowned. _Damn monk_. Then he heard Goku whining about food, Hakaru's squeaking and Hakkai's laughter.

The voices continued and were soon accompanied by images. This was his life. These were his friends and comrades. Suddenly all the images disappeared except for Hakkai. He watched as images of the green-eyed demon flashed by. Hakkai smiling, driving, sleeping and fighting. He was fighting that overlord. He was bloody and on his knees waiting for the death blow. Gojyo reached for his jakujou, but it wasn't there. _Hakkai! Watch out_!

The demon didn't hear him and he hung his head and Gojyo watched as the overlord brought the blade down and beheaded Hakkai. Gojyo ran for his friend but he dissolved into a pile of ashes. The overlord just laughed and faded away as Gojyo landed on is knees by the pile of ashes. Tears streamed down his face as he stared at the remains of his best friend. _No! Hakkai! You can't leave me! You bastard you can't leave me here all alone! I'm sorry I didn't stay and help you. I'm so sorry Hakkai. Please come back Hakkai….!_

Gojyo woke up panting, sweat covering his body. He stayed lying on his back staring wide-eyed at the ceiling getting his breathing under control. As he ran his fingers through is hair, he felt something wet. "What the hell?" He ran his hands over his face. _I'm crying_?_ What the hell is going on with me?_

The frustrated half-demon got up and grabbed his cigarettes and vest. He knew exactly what he needed to get his mind clear and back on track. Within two hours Gojyo was playing cards, drinking, smoking and enjoying the company of a blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman who was kind enough to let him stay the night.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hakkai slowly made his way up the stairs to his room, hoping not be seen by any of his friends. _Gods I'm tired. _It was already dark outside and he assumed the others would be eating dinner by now. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it for a few moments to rest. _I shouldn't have pushed it today. Stupid. Very stupid_.

He pushed himself off the door and made his way to the bathroom to wash up before collapsing in the bed. He didn't bother to turn on any lights other than the small one in the bathroom while he was in there. He slipped under the covers and shivered just a little as the cool sheets made contact with his mostly naked body.

He closed his eyes and felt his mind drifting into sleep immediately when he heard a telltale squeak. He sat up and opened the window. "I told you that you could sleep with me before. Why were you being stubborn?"

He was answered with a few drawn out squeaks as the little white dragon flew inside and proceeded to make itself at home on Hakkai's bed.

"Well that's very considerate of you Hakaru, but Gojyo and I are not in a fight. We don't need time alone to work out anything." He chuckled as he closed the window and settled back down into bed. "You act like we're a couple you crazy dragon."

A muffled squeak sent Hakkai sitting upright and staring down at the curled up dragon. "What? We are not! Gojyo and I are just friends." He listened to Hakaru for a few moments, his face getting warm at the little dragon's comments. "I should have never told you that Hakaru. Just because I said I loved him doesn't mean what you think it means. We care about each other, that's what best friends do." A high-pitched growl could be heard from the small dragon and Hakkai smiled and pet the small white head. "You're my best dragon friend Hakaru. Gojyo is my best demon friend. Now stop thinking such silly thoughts and get some sleep."

Hakkai lay back down on his side, staring at the empty bed across the room. _What a ridiculous thought! I think I may have pushed Hakaru too far today as well. Poor little guy has lost his mind_. The green-eyed demon sighed and rolled over onto his other side not wanting to face the empty bed or the empty feeling it gave him.

_to be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: The usual. Don't own 'em, wish I did.

**A/N**: Yaoi in later chapters. Pairing is Hakkai/Gojyo.

The Sanzo party is back on the road!

**Friendship With Benefits**

**Chapter 3**

Hakkai sat on the bed and patiently waited as Gojyo made sure he was ok to travel. He sat there, arm up behind his head, looking out the window. As much as he wanted to leave this town, he was going to miss the leisure of the past nine days. He intently watched the trees sway in the breeze and the birds gliding in the air, and the blue of the sky and the people below in the town square and anything else other than the fingers of the half-demon that were gliding over his ribs.

"Everything seems ok. Welcome back Hakkai." The redhead leaned back in his chair and lit up a cigarette.

Hakkai put his shirt back on and chuckled. "Gee, thanks." He got up and went over to the window and leaned his forearms on the windowpane ledge, looking out over the town square. He had waited most of the night for Gojyo to return so he could apologize for whatever it was he did to make him so angry, but he never came back. And this morning he seemed to be his normal self so Hakkai wasn't going to bother to bring up the matter.

Gojyo studied the demon. He seemed a bit withdrawn this morning but nothing serious. He had decided last night as he fell asleep with the beautiful blonde cuddled to him, that all this nonsense about Hakkai in his dreams was the result of his guilt for not staying with Hakkai at the village. So in order to make things right again….

"I'm sorry Hakkai."

Hakkai slowly turned to face his friend. "What do you have to be sorry for Gojyo?"

"I should have never let you stay in that village alone. If I had stayed….like a friend is supposed to….you never would have been hurt. I promise I will never leave you like that again."

Hakkai smiled at his best friend. _So that's why he's been so angry lately. Guilt_. "Thank you Gojyo. But there's really no need to apologize." He walked over and grabbed his bag, heading for the door. "Although," he turned just slightly to show his profile to Gojyo, "I will keep you to that promise."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Gojyo looked around the room at his companions and sighed. They had made good time traveling back down the mountain, making it in four days as opposed to the six it took them to drive up. After another three days of navigating the thick forests that looked like they stretched on forever, they made it to open terrain and stopped at the first village they encountered for some well deserved rest in real beds.

But as soon as they entered town, it began to pour down rain. That was three days ago and the waterworks hadn't let up yet, leaving Sanzo and Hakkai quiet and withdrawn. They each had their reasons for not liking the rain, but enough was enough. Poor Goku had tried to cheer Sanzo up yesterday and got nothing but a welt on his head for his trouble.

The inn only had one large room for all of them to share and of course they took it because it was better than sleeping outside in the rain. So here they were, stuck together in one room. Two of them depressed for their own personal reasons, and two of them bored to death.

"Hey, monkey. Come with me. We'll leave these two to sulk."

"But…"

"Do you really want to hang around here with these two? Or do you wanna find a nice happy restaurant that sells meat buns?"

"Since you put it that way, I'm with you!"

Goku ran past Gojyo and out the door before the lanky redhead could even take two steps. He let his gaze linger on Hakkai for a few moments and then he walked over to him, a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you want anything while I'm out?"

"No, I'm fine thanks. You two go have fun."

Hakkai turned to him with that fake smile. But those eyes…. Those deep green eyes hid nothing. Gojyo felt his chest tighten at the misery he saw in them. He silently pleaded with the demon…. _Just tell me what to do and I'll do it. Anything to make that sadness go away. Hakkai… just talk to me_.

Gojyo headed for the door with a resigned sigh when Sanzo's voice caught his attention. "Bring me back a pack of smokes."

"Get up off your ass and do it yourself you lazy monk." Gojyo didn't bother to turn around and see if his comment brought life into the dead monk. He just closed the door behind him.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

That night, Gojyo managed to get all four to sit down and play a game of Mahjong. He had bought Sanzo a pack of cigarettes, but didn't offer them up until he threatened to kill all of them in a nicotine fit. The night wore on and eventually everyone lay down to sleep. Goku passed out immediately and within an hour Sanzo growled himself to sleep, mumbling something about 'stupid monkey' and 'being the sun'. Gojyo sat up and looked over at his friend, whom he knew wasn't sleeping.

"Hakkai."

"Yes Gojyo?"

"Come with me."

"What? Where?"

"Just trust me."

He heard the demon sigh as he stood up and put on his pants and boots, opting to leave the jacket behind and just wear his t-shirt. Gojyo and Hakkai crept out of the room and into the hallway. Just as they were about to head outside, Hakkai grabbed Gojyo's arm.

"Wait. Where are we going?"

"Outside. I would think that would be obvious." He smiled at the confused demon and put his hand over his, "It's ok. I think I know a way to bring you out of this funk you're in."

"Gojyo, this is crazy. Let's just go back to bed and---"

"Hakkai." The stern voice and the strong grip on his hand stopped the demon. His eyes questioned his friend and Gojyo hesitantly let go of the demon's hand and leaned against the wall, desperately wanting a cigarette, but he'd left them in the room. "Look. Maybe what you need is a different perspective on rain. A new, not-so-tragic memory of the rain that you can draw on."

Hakkai just stared at his friend. Gojyo had always given him special consideration on things. They were best friends after all and it worked both ways. But what he was trying to do…. It was the most thoughtful and caring thing Hakkai had ever experienced since Kanan.

"Well? You coming or what?"

Hakkai blinked his eyes a few times, brought out of his reverie by Gojyo's voice. He didn't think what Gojyo was suggesting would work, but he was willing to try, just to make Gojyo happy.

"Lead the way."

The duo walked out into the rain, which was coming down rather heavy at this point, and it didn't take them long to get drenched. Hakkai followed Gojyo to the edge of a nearby farm. "So now what?" Gojyo walked up to Hakkai and reached up for his monocle. Hakkai took a step back. "No. It stays."

"For this, it comes off." Gojyo extended his arm and took a step forward. He felt like some predator, trying to move as slowly and carefully as possible so as not to alarm its prey as it stealthily approached. Hakkai closed his eyes as the monocle was removed. But his eyes flew open when he felt gentle fingers brushing away the hair in front of his face. "I don't understand. Why do you hide behind a small piece of glass?"

"There's nothing wrong with hiding a weakness from an enemy."

"But I'm not your enemy Hakkai." He pocketed the monocle and then leaned back on the fence separating the various grazing pastures. "Gods I love the rain. It washes away everything." He tilted his head back and let the rain pelt his face. "How can something that brings life to the world make you so unhappy? I know you suffered a great tragedy and that it happened to be raining that night. But the rain wasn't your enemy, or the cause of your trouble. If anything, it saved you."

Gojyo tilted his head back down to look at Hakkai. The demon was standing there, his eyes closed and his whole body seemed to be relaxed. He let his eyes roam over the drenched demon before him. The rain only seemed to make him more beautiful.

"The rain led me to you. Because it was raining, I decided to take the short cut home. And that's when I found you."

Gojyo intently watched a raindrop hanging from the demon's chin, desperately wanting to stay with him, not wanting to lose contact. He knew how that little raindrop felt. You couldn't help but want to be with him.

"Don't let one night's tragedy rule you Hakkai. Let it go. Let the rain wash it away. It's not all going to go away, but little by little, you will feel the weight lift from your soul."

Gojyo studied the demon for a few more moments before closing his eyes and hanging his head. His neck hurt from hanging his head back earlier, so he now let it fall forward.

Hakkai wasn't sure if Gojyo could see his tears mixed in with the rain, but he knew the half demon wouldn't say anything even if he did. _When did Gojyo become so wise_? His words penetrated the cold barrier that had taken hold of his heart the past few days. He could still feel the sting of his loss those many years ago, but it didn't hurt as much now. Instead, he felt a warmth spread through his body. A warmth caused by a certain redhead and his wise and caring words.

Hakkai opened his eyes and saw Gojyo with his head down. He walked over and tilted Gojyo's face up so he could look into the crimson eyes. Hakkai saw so much in those eyes. He saw Gojyo's concern for him. He saw his determination to make him happy. He saw….

Hakkai brushed some wet locks of hair behind the redhead's ear and then let his fingertips lightly brush a wet, yet warm cheek. He had no idea what he was doing. He was just following whatever impulses were coursing through him. And those impulses wanted to touch Gojyo. They wanted to feel his skin, twine his silky red hair around a finger, and most of all, those impulses wanted to know what it would be like to kiss those lips. He took a step into Gojyo and leaned in, his eyes switching between the pink lips and the intense crimson eyes that were fixed on him. He let his lips lightly brush against Gojyo's, making sure the redhead wasn't repulsed by what he was doing. Then he pressed the kiss a little more…

Gojyo didn't know what was going through Hakkai's head. He wasn't one for impulsive or rash actions unless he was in a rage. And the demon was most certainly not in a rage right now. He was….he didn't know. But as confused as he was about his friend's actions at the moment, he was even more confused by his own. When Hakkai leaned into him, he didn't stop him. As the green-eyed demon's lips brushed against his, he didn't move away. In fact, he wanted Hakkai to kiss him. As Hakkai took the kiss further, Gojyo reached out and put his hands on the demon's hips, pulling him in a little closer.

When Hakkai pulled back from the kiss, he searched crimson eyes looking for answers to his actions that he himself didn't have. "Gojyo….I don't know why….I mean, I wanted to….."

A curve pulled at the corner of Gojyo's mouth, "I don't know either, but I wanted it too."

Hakkai smiled. It was a hesitant, shy smile that showed his relief. "So now what do we do?"

"I don't know. You're the smart one." Gojyo smiled and let his eyes roam over the demon's face, studying it as if seeing him for the first time.

"I don't read books about this kind of stuff."

"Maybe you should. I guarantee you they're much more interesting than the history of some war that happened a hundred years ago."

Hakkai smiled and let his hands run down the length of Gojyo's arms, his hands coming to rest on the ones that held his hips. "C'mon. We'll figure it out later." He pulled Gojyo along by one hand, heading back towards the inn. "I want to get dry and get some sleep."

"I'm with you on that one. Race ya!" Gojyo sprinted ahead of the demon, laughing. Hakkai chased after him, feeling better than he had in days. He felt lighter, calm and happy. He was still confused about what happened with Gojyo, but he knew it was a good thing, whatever it was. As he approached the inn Hakkai saw Gojyo stopped under the large awning of the inn's entrance. He came to a stop and silently questioned Gojyo.

"One thing before we go inside." Gojyo stepped up to Hakkai and became serious. "Are you done letting the rain drag you down?"

"You have definitely given me a new perspective on rain." Hakkai leaned in and let his cheek brush against Gojyo's, "And I have a much happier memory too. Thank you Gojyo."

"Anytime." Gojyo's eyes were closed, enjoying the sensation of Hakkai's skin against his. But when Hakkai moved back, he felt the heat leave with him. When he opened his eyes, he saw happy green emeralds looking at him. Hakkai was happy, and suddenly the warmth was back.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hakkai woke up the next morning to find that it was still overcast and drizzling. But it didn't matter. He felt like new. When he and Gojyo had gotten back, they'd changed into dry clothes and went to bed. Hakkai didn't even have time to dwell on the evening's events. He fell right to sleep. And now, he woke up to find Goku and Gojyo still asleep and Sanzo nowhere to be found. He quietly got out of bed, cleaned up, dressed and headed for the door when he realized he wasn't wearing his monocle. _It's still in Gojyo's pocket_. Hakkai found the monocle in the crumpled pile of wet clothes. He turned it over in his hand, wondering if Gojyo had a point. _Do I hide behind this_? He affixed it to the bridge of his nose and looked down at the sleeping redhead. He'd been right about so many things lately, maybe he was right about this too. Hakkai started to reach out, wanting to feel the smooth skin again, but Goku made a noise and he quickly withdrew his hand and headed downstairs to look for Sanzo.

He found the monk sitting at a table, reading the paper and smoking a cigarette. "Good morning Sanzo. Did you sleep well?"

Annoyed amethyst eyes peered over the paper, "What the hell has you so happy?"

Hakkai smiled and took a sip of warm tea, "The rain."

Sanzo lowered his paper and glared at the demon. "What did you say?"

"I gained a new perspective on the rain last night."

"And what might that be?"

"It cleanses the world and brings it life."

'Che." Sanzo rustled his paper and brought it back up in front of himself, blocking out Hakkai and his chipper mood.

They sat there quietly having breakfast and when Hakkai was finished, he got up and stretched.

"I'm going to go out for a little bit. Do you need anything Sanzo?"

"Just some peace and quiet."

"Then that is what you shall have." Hakkai bowed to the monk and took his leave. Just as the door was swinging shut, he heard Goku's enthusiastic greeting to Sanzo and the monk's growled response. Hakkai couldn't help but laugh.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The foursome remained in the town for two more days. Finally, the rain let up and they were on their way once again. The downpour had created some flooding problems and they had to reroute in a wide arc to avoid being caught up in the water. The detour had cost them an extra week, but at least they were able to spend each night in a town and not camping outside in flood ravaged lands.

When they were finally back on track, they found themselves traveling through a wasteland for six days and it had been two days since the last town. All the members of the Sanzo party were showing signs of weakening in the dry arid expanse.

"How much further Hakkai?"

Hakkai winced at the whining emanating from the backseat. The last thing he wanted was for Sanzo to go off again. He used his most soothing voice to try and placate the young demon.

"It shouldn't be that much further Goku. Just try and stay still, ok?"

Just as the sun was setting, a town was spotted in the distance. "Alright everyone. We should be reaching that town in a few hours. Try and behave yourselves please. I know this has been a tough trip, but that's no excuse to act uncivilized."

"You heard him monkey. Behave."

"He was talking about you, you whoring drunk."

"Who are you calling drunk, glutton?"

Hakkai rolled his eyes and smiled as the argument continued in the backseat. He threw a sideways glance Sanzo's way, expecting the short tempered monk to explode any moment now. Instead, he found Sanzo's head resting on his chest, eyes closed. _Wow. He must really be tired to sleep through all this noise_. Suddenly a flash of white whooshed past Hakkai's head, causing a significant breeze on its way to its intended targets.

As Goku braced for the impact of the monk's fan, Hakkai reached out and grabbed the fan, mid-swing. Amethyst eyes glared at the demon, but Hakkai held his own. He saw the shocked and frightened look on Goku's face, but he was unable to see Gojyo's. He could imagine the smirk though.

"Please Sanzo. We're all very tired and irritated." His voice was calm, low, but it had that quiet forcefulness behind it that only Hakkai could do.

Hakkai and Sanzo glared at each other for a few tense moments. But once Hakkai was satisfied that Sanzo got his point and there would be no further violence, he let the fan go. Sanzo turned his glare on Gojyo.

"I blame you for this."

Gojyo only smirked as Sanzo slowly turned around and sat back in his seat. Hakkai let his grip on the steering wheel relax just a little, but he sped up, wanting to get to town as soon as possible.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"What possessed you to do that Hakkai?"

The two friends were unpacking the jeep while Sanzo and Goku got them rooms. It had been a quiet and tense two hours to the town. But they were finally here and everyone was looking forward to a goodnight's sleep.

"I don't want to talk about it Gojyo. Let's just get the stuff and go inside." As Hakkai gathered the bags, he wondered, _why **did** I do that_? _Now Sanzo is going to be pissed with me. And it's not lke it doesn't happen often enough_. Gojyo's hand brushed against his as they unloaded the jeep and he felt that little spark zip through him. He looked at his friend and was greeted with a warm smile, the truth of his actions finally became clear. It made Gojyo happy.

Gojyo watched his friend gather several bags and head into the inn. _What's bothering him? Oh well, I'll just find out tonight_. Gojyo followed his friend into the inn. As soon as he opened the door, he heard Goku whining.

"But Sanzo! Why!"

"Because I want to sleep in peace and quiet. I'm tired of listening to your snoring. Now shut up or I'll make you sleep outside."

Gojyo walked up to Hakkai, "What's it this time?"

"Apparently you and Sanzo will be rooming together."

"What!" Gojyo dropped all the bags he was carrying and stomped over to the monk. "I am not staying with you!"

"What's the matter? Don't want to be separated from Hakkai?" Sanzo's amethyst eyes dared Gojyo to say something. He knew something was going on between those two. He didn't care if they were lovers. He just didn't like secrets. So he was just going to have to force the issue and make them come clean. And the best way to do that was to focus on the weakest link, Gojyo.

"I'll room with Goku, it's no big deal." Gojyo whirled on Hakkai and he saw the resigned look in those green eyes as he walked past his friend and grabbed the key from Sanzo, walking up the stairs to his room. "C'mon Goku, let's get settled. It's late."

Once Hakkai and Goku were out of earshot, Gojyo picked up his bags and fixed his crimson eyes on Sanzo. "You're up to something monk. Is this some sort of punishment because he stood up to you?"

"Che. You know nothing. Hakkai is the only person that could do that and live and he knows it."

"Huh? What about me? And Goku?"

"I don't tolerate disobedience. Hakkai is the only intelligent one among you and I may not always agree with him, but his actions are usually justified."

"Disobedience!" Gojyo dropped his bags and stepped into Sanzo, his face inches from the monk's. "I am not some pet you can punish at whim. Goku may put up with that shit, but I'll be damned if I'm going to. You got that?"

"Whatever." Sanzo picked up his bag and went upstairs to his room. He didn't feel like arguing with the redhead now. Not ever really, but especially not now. He quietly made his way upstairs and went through his routine of unpacking and settling in for the evening. _Damn. I forgot to send Goku for a paper_. He continued to lay out his belongings, and lastly he hung up his robes.

Sanzo didn't acknowledge Gojyo when he entered the room. He just grabbed one last cigarette before going to sleep. He lay in his bed, enjoying the soothing effects of the nicotine, and watched Gojyo as he unpacked. He'd never known the redhead to be so neat and tidy. _Must be Hakkai's influence_.

For the life of him, he couldn't figure out how Hakkai became such good friends with Gojyo. The demon was usually quiet, reserved, and loved to read. Gojyo on the other hand was the complete opposite. He was loud, carefree and if he did bother to read, it was probably smut. He liked to drink, smoke and get laid. Hakkai could drink them all under the table three times over, but he preferred tea. He detested smoking and he'd never known him to sleep with anyone. He assumed Kanan was his lover, but if not, then Hakkai could very well be a virgin.

Sanzo scoffed at the thought and turned his attention to the sky framed by the window. Hakkai and Gojyo were true opposites, but they were the best of friends. Sanzo envied them that closeness. He'd been close to his master, but he had been dead for years. He had Goku, but the young man was his ward, not his peer or confidant. Sanzo had always trusted Hakkai and they'd had their fair share of conversations and he'd always enjoyed spending time with the demon. But lately, he'd been spending most of his free time with Gojyo. And that pissed Sanzo off.

Sanzo sighed and got up, heading out of the room. He knocked on the door and Hakkai answered. "Hey Sanzo."

"I want you to come with me tomorrow to get supplies. Every time those two yahoos go it costs too much money."

Hakkai smiled, relieved to know Sanzo wasn't mad at him anymore. "Sure. After breakfast good for you?"

"Fine."

"Goodnight Sanzo."

Hakkai closed the door and Sanzo just stood there a few moments, staring at the wooden door. _Why did I just do that? I hate to get supplies!_ Sanzo grumbled back to his room, and realized he still hadn't asked Goku to get him a paper. _Fuck! Where is my head today?_! He opened and slammed the door and stomped over to his bed, cutting Gojyo off before he could even ask.

"It's none of your business. Shut up and go to sleep."

Normally Gojyo would let into Sanzo for speaking to him like that for no good reason, but he was so tired and it just wasn't worth it. He lay there, wondering if Hakkai was feeling as lonely as he was right now. He'd grown accustomed to having the demon next to him in bed. They may not be lovers, but the feel of the warm demon's body next to his, arms wrapped around his waist, fingers tangled in his hair…. Gojyo growled and tossed and turned in his bed. _Stupid monk…._

_To be continued….._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: The usual. Don't own 'em, wish I did.

**A/N**: Yaoi: Hakkai/Gojyo.

Thanks to those that read and reviewed! It always helps my writer's block. This is the final chapter in this story, hope you like it.

**Friendship with Benefits**

**Chapter 4**

"Hey Hakkai. You want to go check out the town with me?"

"I can't. Sanzo and I are going to get supplies after breakfast."

"What? Since when?"

"He asked me last night."

"Oh really?" Crimson eyes glanced at the monk sitting quietly at the table reading the paper, seemingly unaware, or apathetic about their conversation. _What game are you playing Sanzo_? "Well, then I guess I'm free to enjoy the beauty of this town by myself." A satisfied smile came to his face as he sat back and took a sip of his coffee.

"Can I come Gojyo?"

"No. My enjoyment is not for the eyes of one so young."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means some things will never change apparently." Hakkai smiled and his voice was jovial, but his eyes told Gojyo a completely different story. The demon stood up, "As soon as you're ready Sanzo. I'll be in my room."

Hakkai headed upstairs and Sanzo raised his eyes from the paper, fixing them on the redhead across the table who was staring at the empty stairwell where Hakkai had disappeared.

"That was pretty insensitive of you."

Crimson eyes flashed, throwing daggers, but Sanzo kept his same stoic façade. "What the hell are you talking about?"

A small smile appeared on Sanzo's face. "You talk in your sleep." Sanzo got up and headed upstairs, leaving the stunned redhead at the table.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sanzo waited for Hakkai outside leaning against the store front, smoking a cigarette. "You know, if you're going to be this much help, you can just leave."

Sanzo narrowed his eyes at the smirking demon. "I'm paying for everything."

"No, the floating heads are. So here." Hakkai set three bags of supplies at Sanzo's feet and he kept three for himself. "I made sure to have the supplies you generally use put into those three bags. Let's go Sanzo."

Hakkai turned and started walking back to the inn. Sanzo cursed under his breath as he rubbed out the cigarette and picked up the bags, following Hakkai. Once he'd caught up with the demon, Sanzo decided to try and have a conversation, suddenly feeling the need to talk to him. This is why he asked Hakkai to get supplies with him, right? To talk to someone intelligent, who didn't think with their stomach or their dick?

"So…how was sharing a room with Goku?"

"Not so bad. It took him awhile to fall asleep though. Apparently I'm no substitute for you."

"What?" Sanzo stopped, wide amethyst eyes fixed on the demon.

Hakkai turned back to face the frozen monk, his pleasant smile in place. "Goku had a nightmare last night. He woke up crying and calling out your name. It took me awhile, but he finally calmed down. He ended up sleeping with me. He still mumbled your name throughout the night, but at least he slept. He may be the most powerful among us, but he is still the most innocent."

"Thank you for taking care of him."

It was the only thing Sanzo could think to say. Goku had woken up with nightmares before, but Sanzo just pretended to be asleep so the munchkin wouldn't bother him. He'd lay there and listen, waiting for the steady breathing that signaled Goku had fallen back to sleep. But he never offered to comfort Goku after a nightmare. It never occurred to him. If Goku wanted comforting, he should ask for it, right?

"Sanzo?"

Sanzo blinked himself out of his reverie to see congenial green eyes fixed on him. "What?" His tone was harsher than he would have liked, but he didn't care.

"Sanzo….You do know how much Goku worships you, right? Your very presence can make him happy." Hakkai took a few steps toward Sanzo, lowering his voice, his face suddenly sad. "Even when you berate him and hit him, he's still grateful to be around you."

"Hakkai…"

"I'm not judging Sanzo. Every relationship has its bad moments."

"Like you and Gojyo."

"What?"

"You and Gojyo seem to have a strong relationship. But he hurt you this morning didn't he?"

Hakkai couldn't keep the blush from surfacing, but he still kept his voice light with a chuckle. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Drop the act. Goku isn't the only one who talks in his sleep."

Sanzo ignored the shocked demon standing next to him and looked around spying a large tree a few yards away. He walked towards it, put the bags down and lit a cigarette. Hakkai joined Sanzo, leaning against the tree trunk, arms crossed over his chest, his eyes fixed on his feet.

"Goku mumbling my name in his sleep is almost understandable. But when Gojyo says your name in his sleep, it has a completely different meaning." Sanzo exhaled and looked up into the green canopy overhead. "I don't care what you two do together. Hell, find your comfort where you can in this damn world."

"Sanzo, I---"

"Shut up. I'm not done." He turned to face Hakkai who was now staring at him, his green eyes showing something Sanzo had never seen before. Fear. "What I do mind is the secrecy."

"Why….why should I tell you? Why would you want to know?"

"Because we're on a mission and if the group dynamic has changed, it could affect our chances of succeeding. I've told you before I won't hesitate to kill any one of you if I think you're dragging me down."

Hakkai felt his anxiety leave, replaced by a sudden anger. He tried to calm himself down, knowing that yelling at Sanzo wasn't the way to go. "Nothing has been said because there isn't much to tell. We are not lovers. Gojyo is my best friend and I enjoy being with him. Is that so hard to understand? Does that ease your suspicious mind Sanzo?"

"Hardly. If you're not lovers, why did you get so mad at Gojyo this morning? Jealousy isn't attractive on anyone Hakkai."

Hakkai felt the heat rise to his cheeks again. He had been mad at what Gojyo said. He had been jealous too. The idea of Gojyo flirting and bedding some random woman just to satisfy his lust…. Hakkai clenched his fists at the thought. He hated it when Gojyo came back, late at night, smelling of perfume. No, they weren't lovers, and Hakkai knew he had no right to dictate his friend's life, but it hurt every time.

Hakkai sighed and sat down, defeated. "You're right. I was angry and jealous this morning."

"So you are lovers."

"No." Hakkai picked at the grass and began weaving the thin strands together. "We….we're taking things slow. Neither one of us was prepared for this."

Sanzo sat down and lit another cigarette. "What's to prepare for? You either want to or you don't."

Hakkai chuckled and shook his head. "You and your simplistic answers Sanzo." Hakkai looked up at the monk, a smile on his face. "That may be the case for you, but as for me…"

"Must you over think everything?" His voice was harsh and that's the way he wanted it this time. It pissed him off when people held back because they were scared of getting hurt. If Hakkai was lucky enough to find someone he truly cared about, he should enjoy it while it lasted. Especially since that person could die any day in battle.

Hakkai just stared at the monk, the amethyst eyes looking right through him. Then Sanzo's eyes went a little wide with a thought. "You're scared. You've never had sex with anyone, have you?"

Hakkai was really hoping he was having some really weird dream. This whole day had been surreal. Sanzo wanting to go get supplies with him? Sanzo hates getting supplies. And now, they're sitting under a tree talking about his non-existent sex life with Gojyo. _Wake up, wake up, wake up_! He kept playing with the grass rope he had made, trying to get the blushing under control.

"No."

"Does he know?"

Hakkai just slowly shook his head.

Sanzo exhaled and leaned back on his hands, looking back up into the tree's canopy. "You need to tell him. He'll understand. He'll help you get over your fear."

"You think so?"

"I have a feeling Gojyo is very adept at helping people lose their virginity."

Hakkai's head shot up, and he glared at Sanzo. _How could he say such a horrible, crude, insensitive and…truthful….statement_? Hakkai's anger faded quickly and for some reason that he could not explain, he began to laugh.

"Sanzo, I believe you're right."

Hakkai kept laughing, and soon enough, even Sanzo couldn't resist the urge to laugh. The two sat under the tree laughing, and stayed there for a few more hours content in each other's company, sometimes talking about random things and sometimes just sitting in silence, lost in their own thoughts.

It made Sanzo happy to just sit and talk to someone. It didn't matter about what at this point. He looked over at the demon, and smiled. Yes, Hakkai was his peer and with some time, he would be his confidant, his friend.

Hakkai was relieved to have talked to someone about what was going on between him and Gojyo. He didn't know what to do, and he was scared Gojyo was going to get tired of him. But Sanzo had given him the answer that was right in front of his face. Gojyo.

The pair made their way back to the inn to find Gojyo and Goku arguing over a card game. "What's going on guys?" Hakkai placed the bags in the corner and walked over to Goku.

"Gojyo cheats!"

"I do not! You just suck at cards!"

Hakkai noticed several empty cans of soda and beer littering the floor as well as a few plates. "How long have you guys been playing?"

"Since you left."

"What happened to enjoying the town?"

Gojyo shrugged and shuffled the cards. "Didn't want to leave the monkey here unsupervised."

"I see."

Hakkai went into the bathroom to wash up, the smallest of smiles on his face. Sanzo walked over to Goku and looked down at the young man, resting his hand on the mop of brown hair.

"Get your stuff and put it in my room."

"Huh? Why?"

"You can bother me with your nightmares tonight." Sanzo looked over at Gojyo. "I'm afraid you're stuck with Hakkai again." And with that he left, Goku in tow, arms full of his belongings.

Hakkai came out and found the room empty, except for Gojyo who was just sitting back, smoking a cigarette. "What happened to everyone?"

"Sanzo wants Goku to sleep in his room tonight. Looks like you're stuck with me again. Is that ok?"

Hakkai couldn't stop the smile. "It's more than ok."

Gojyo got up and headed for the door, "Well, I'm going to go get my stuff." As he passed Hakkai, he let his shoulder bump the other's, stopping his momentum only slightly, just enough to whisper, "I missed you last night." Then he continued on his way, trying to go as slowly as possible, not wanting his eagerness to show to Sanzo or Goku.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Gojyo? What are we doing?"

"Jeez Hakkai, for someone so smart you sure asked a stupid question." Gojyo's comment earned him a sharp elbow to the ribs, but he just chuckled. "Alright, alright. Well….right now we're lying in bed together."

"Are us lying here?"

Gojyo squeezed the demon a little tighter and bent his head down to speak against Hakkai's ear, a smile on his lips as he felt him shiver within his arms.

"I'm very content Hakkai."

Hakkai was trying to take Sanzo's advice and talk to Gojyo about being scared, but Gojyo didn't seem to be in a talking mood. Frustrated, he began to wiggle within the strong arms, turning around to face the redhead, hoping a direct approach would prevail. When he caught the crimson eyes in his sights, he held his breath. The brilliant eyes were sparkling and Hakkai felt like they could see right into his soul. He stared in silent wonder at the man next to him and suddenly, he wasn't scared anymore. He felt his desire break free of the restraints he had placed it in. He cupped Gojyo's face and kissed him deeply.

Gojyo didn't hesitate in returning the passion of the kiss. In fact, he pushed Hakkai as well, the demon now on his back and Gojyo resting on top of him. He felt Hakkai's hands slip from his face and down his chest, sending little sparks of electricity down his spine. Gojyo began kissing and licking down the demon's neck as his hand traveled down Hakkai's side to his hips. He heard the soft moans from his demon and it only made him want him more.

Gojyo knew Hakkai was scared. He wasn't quite sure of the reasons, but he could tell. And that was fine with him, because he wasn't too sure what was going on anyway. Gojyo had never, ever had any feelings toward another man except friendship. He'd always been attracted to women and their soft curvaceous bodies. Hell, he still was. But Hakkai…he had some power over Gojyo that he couldn't explain.

So Gojyo had taken things slow, taking his cues from Hakkai. But lately, he was finding it harder and harder to just sleep next to him. He didn't just want Hakkai's body next to him. He wanted to feel his body, taste his body, and see it writhing with pleasure under him. And now, he wasn't going to wait for Hakkai. He was going to take it as far as the demon would let him, hopefully all the way to a sweaty satisfying end.

Gojyo was licking down Hakkai's chest when he heard his name, "Gojyo….Gojyo…"

Gojyo brought his face back up and kissed Hakkai again, whispering against his lips, "Just let me make you feel good."

"Gojyo, I have to tell you…."

"What?" Gojyo whispered to the demon as he ran his tongue along his bottom lip, then nibbled at it. "Tell me."

"I…I've never…" Hakkai gasped as Gojyo's hand slipped between his legs, giving his body the attention it craved.

"Talk to me Hakkai." Gojyo bent his head down, an expert tongue lapping at a hard nipple.

Hakkai's head was spinning and he was having trouble forming words. He had a handful of Gojyo's hair while the other clutched at the bed sheets.

"Hakkai, look at me." Gojyo saw glazed green eyes focusing on him and it made him smile to know he was the cause of Hakkai's speechlessness. "You don't need to speak, just nod your head. Do you want me, yes or no?"

Hakkai looked into the crimson eyes and he knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted this man. Hakkai leaned up and kissed Gojyo with all the desire he felt, whispering against the redhead's lips, "Yes, Gojyo. I want you." And that would be the last articulate thing he would say for quite awhile. Hakkai lost himself in the overwhelming pleasure of Gojyo's attention and the feel of his body; hard, yet soft to the touch, hot and sweaty and when he finally took Hakkai, all the demon saw was a whirlwind of colors dancing before his eyes.

It wasn't until they lay there, content, sweaty and sticky, eyelids heavy, that either spoke.

"Hakkai….Are you ok?"

"More than ok."

Gojyo stroked the demon's soft brown hair and kissed his forehead. "Good. I tried to be gentle, but you drive me so crazy, I was having a hard time controlling myself."

Hakkai tilted his face up to the redhead and gazed into the knowing crimson eyes. Gojyo knew. He knew and had waited for him. He had been gentle and loving, not going for the instant gratification. He had brought Hakkai to the edge so many times, only to bring him back again. He had been an unselfish lover.

"Come with me."

Hakkai got up, pulling Gojyo with him towards the bathroom. They showered, Hakkai washing Gojyo, which led to instant gratification on the bathroom floor. And Hakkai had wanted that too. The pair finally washed and dried and collapsed in the second, clean bed.

Hakkai lay on his side with Gojyo pressed up against his back, his face nestled at his ear, soft breath tickling the demon. Hakkai clung to consciousness for as long as possible. He didn't want this wonderful evening, this feeling of complete and utter happiness to end.

"Go to sleep Hakkai. This is just the beginning."

Hakkai lightly chuckled and closed his eyes, following Gojyo's advice. Ever since he'd met Gojyo, the crimson haired half demon had been his friend and they always looked out for each other. In time they'd become best friends. But in the past month or so, Gojyo had helped him to turn away from the past and look forward. He looked forward to more nights like this. Just the two of them, nestled together in bed, drowsy from pleasure. He wouldn't say they were lovers. Not yet. They were…friends with benefits.

The End.


End file.
